


Doctor, Doctor

by lilacsigil



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-18
Updated: 2006-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The James TipMe Flash Fan Fiction Good Taste Memorial Award (commentfic)</p><p>a) is 250 words or less<br/>b) features a dude from a novel and one from a TV show<br/>c) with one guy making the other pregnant (or trying to)<br/>d) remains unfinished</p><p>Here's my entry, featuring the Doctor, Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. It contains all of a,b,c and d above, though no actual mention of genitalia, and thus should not be read by anyone sane. This fic also explains why I don't read fics where the Doctor sleeps with his human companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor

"If you keep Companions, as you call them, from all eras of humanity," Holmes asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why would you select my own Doctor Watson?"

"Good question," Watson agreed, somewhat breathless.

"Why not impregnate one of my Companions?" The Doctor grinned, in his impish, charming way. "Well, mostly because I like them. Also, when the larvae hatch, they're going to need a good solid food source like this chap here."

The Doctor smacked Watson's quivering rump in an approving manner. Holmes nodded, curiosity satisfied. Watson was starting to wonder if...


End file.
